heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Blade Ranger
Blade Ranger is the deuteragonist in Planes: Fire & Rescue and is Dusty's boss. He is voiced by Ed Harris. Planes: Fire & Rescue Blade Ranger, a veteran fire-and-rescue helicopter, heads up the Piston Peak Air Attack team. Haunted by a storied past, he’s a tough and demanding air boss with a wry sense of humor, and he’s not exactly enthusiastic about his new trainee Dusty. But Blade is a pro and does everything he can to bring the new SEAT up to speed. Blade is the leader of The Smokejumpers, an organization working to fight wildfires. Throughout the film Blade Ranger was training Dusty to becoming a firefighter but his methods involves things Dusty does not like which includes pushing his engine to max torque. LAter Dusty learned that Blade was a famous actor of playing the role of a police copter but Dusty wonders why Blade is a firefighter instead of being an actor in which the others reply called they did not know why he is not an actor. When lightning storm set a couple fires in the forest he at first won't let Dusty help extinguish the fire but after Windlifter says the team needs every plane they got he ordered Maru to load Dusty up. After the fire is contained Blade did not certify Dusty due to he broke formation in a crowded airspace. When VIP jets flew too low over the burn area and blew embers at all directions he assigned Dipper and Windlifter to take the Coil Springs fire while he and Dusty take the fire near the Lodge. He told Maru to contact Cad to evacuate the Lodge and ordered Dusty to split load but Dusty dropped it all and Blade told him they are going to make a second line to stop the fire and when Blade told Dusty to return to base he heads to the lake to reload and when Dusty was caught in the river and about to fall off a waterfall Blade order the SEAT to redline it but he pulled power. Blade then rescues Dusty from that fall and drop him on dry land and order him to go into an old mine in which Dusty told Blade he cannot go back racing due to his gearbox is busted so he may not race again. Blade told Dusty not to give up and if he gives up today then think about all the lives he won't dave tomorrow and ask him what are you going to do in which both Dusty and Blade went into the old mine and let the fire burn around them. When they are in the mine Blade was injured to protect Dusty from the fire and when he tries to take off he crashed but was rescued by Windlifter and Dusty and brought back to the base for repairs in which Maru told the reason Blade is a firefighter instead of playing as a police copter is his friend Nick died during a stunt scene and he thought his life was over but he didn't give up. He got trained and certified and came to Piston Peak. Despite the injuries he got he was still able to help Dusty save two old RVs from a burning bridge in which Blade use his hoist to prevent Winnie from falling and after Dusty pushed his engine to quickly put out the burning bridges fire Blade told Dusty good move partner. He and Windlifter later on bring a heavily damaged Dusty to Maru to fix and the base mechanic fix him up good so he can go back to flying fast speeds and as a result of his heroism Blade certifies Dusty a firefighter and he and the rest of the Piston Peak Air attack team celebrate the corn festival with Dusty by dropping water in front of the crowd. Trivia * Originally, Blade's eyes were going to be brown, but were changed to icy blue by animators when the cast was joined by his actor Ed Harris, although his LEGO Duplo has brown eyes. * Blade's plan of him and Dusty sheltering in the abandoned mine is a reference to when Ed Pulaski, who the character Pulaski is named after, saved most of his crew during the Great Fire of 1910 by sheltering in an abandoned mine. Category:Characters Category:Planes characters Category:Males Category:Objects Category:Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Vehicles Category:Pixar characters Category:Disney characters